The Perfect Doll
by gypsybelleoftheopera
Summary: Everyone knows about Bumby's obsession with Lizzie, but what about his obsession with Alice? Bumby/Lizzie & Bumby/Alice. Warning, contains rape (no sex) and heavy sexual/pedophile themes. One-shot. Please r & r.


Angus Bumby was a medical student at Oxford. A man at the age of twenty-two, he would often visit the dean's house for tea. Upon his visits, he fell in love with his eldest daughter, Elizabeth Liddell, or Lizzie as she preferred to be called. He became obsessed with her, despite her rejecting his advances. Lizzie was so disgusted and frightened by him, that she felt him haunt her days and nights as he would constantly stalk her or make more overtly sexual advances towards her when no one was around.

But then there was the youngest daughter, Alice. Despite his love for Lizzie, he couldn't help but be obsessed with the little girl as well. His obsession with Alice however was of a different kind compared to that for Lizzie. While he wanted her in a romantic manner, to him Alice was merely an object, a possession, to be collected. He saw her as nothing more than a doll, a pretty little plaything for him to pleasure himself to whenever he pleased.

One day during tea, Bumby excused himself to use the lavatory. After being absent for about ten minutes, Mr. Liddell asked Lizzie to go check up on him to see if he was alright. Of course her parents didn't know about the daily horrors that Lizzie had to endure from that monster of a man, so she complied and went upstairs, her stomach churning. "Angus?" she asked as she knocked on the door, but there was no response. "Angus are you in there?" She knocked on the door again, realizing that it was open a crack. When she pushed it open, she saw that the room was empty.

She then noticed a sound coming from her room. She opened the door just a crack to see Bumby going through her things and sniffing them as well as rubbing them against his body. Lizzie gasped, causing him to look up and notice her. She tried to run away, but he grabbed her in time. He held on to her wrists tightly as he stood between her and the closed door. "Come now, my dear Lizzie," he said stroking a finger along her cheek. "There is no need to try and run from me."

Bumby walked forward, forcing Lizzie to walk backwards, and fell onto the bed, with him lying on top of her. Suddenly without a moment to breathe, he lunged forward and kissed her on the lips. After enough struggling, she finally managed to part the kiss by jamming her knee into his chest. "You sick, perverted bastard!" she spat.

"Lizzie? Angus? Is everything alright up there?" Mr. Liddell called from downstairs. Bumby immediately let go of her and they made their way downstairs. As she walked down ahead of him, Bumby pulled out of his pocket the object he had gone up to her room in the first place to find, the bedroom key, before sticking it back into his pocket. "There you two are," Mr. Liddell said with a smile and a sigh of relief. "I was beginning to worry about what was taking you two so long."

While that was going on, to Alice it was just another ordinary day. But little did she know that that was her last ordinary day; that upon going to sleep that night her life would change forever.

After several months in the infirmary to cure her of her burns from the fire, she was moved to Rutledge Asylum. But what she didn't know was that an old friend of the family's was now an intern at said asylum.

It was Alice's first night there. Tried as hard as she might, she could not sleep; not even her stuffed rabbit could save her. She awoke when she heard the sound of her bedroom door opening. "Hello?" she called out timidly. Suddenly the door slammed shut, and she was alone in the darkness, or so she thought. All of a sudden, she felt herself being wrapped up in the arms of a man.

"One day, my little doll, you will be mine to play with," he whispered harshly into her ear. He then sniffed and stroked her hair, as well as touched her in all her naughty places, and kissed and caressed her all over her body; her pure, delicate, uncorrupted, undeveloped, perfect body. Alice wanted so badly to scream, but she was too traumatized by what was going on to make a sound. All she could do in that moment was produce silent tears.

Eleven years had passed since the fire. Dr. Bumby sat in his office staring at the clock, anticipating the arrival of his newest patient and ward. He didn't have to wait for long when he heard the doorbell ring. When he opened the door, there stood Alice, all grown up with a carpetbag in her hands. "Why Alice, look how you've grown," Bumby said with a warm smile. Alice made her way into the building. "You will be staying in your own room here on the first floor on account of you being so much older than the rest of the children." As Alice walked ahead of him, he looked down her back. "So much older," he whispered to himself as he made a subtle cupping gesture towards her buttocks.

This was perfect, he thought, she was perfect. Like Lizzie, the body of a developed yet still fragile young woman, and the emotional and mental stability of a child. With enough time and brainwashing, he could easily turn her into the perfect doll he always wanted.


End file.
